


Next Time (I Want More)

by dreamscapefics



Series: Witcher Kink Prompts [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ciri is 12 in this fic, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rare Pairings, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, dub-con because Ciri's underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapefics/pseuds/dreamscapefics
Summary: Jaskier carries on humming and pretends that he doesn’t hear the girl’s breath hitching. He continues to massage her hair, and in a moment of curiosity (by now, there’s no hiding the fact he’s fucking hard and leaking in his breeches), Jaskier casually trails his oiled fingers from Ciri’s scalp to her temples. He brushes his fingers across her ears and delights in the small gasp that elicits from the girl’s mouth. Emboldened, he slowly trails his hands and the sides of her neck and shoulders, massaging the tension he can feel there. This time, Ciri’s gasp turns into a surprised moan, and Jaskier increases the volume of his humming when he sees the girl’s knees tremble, chest quaking as she comes on her fingers.Hmm. Very promising.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Kink Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858120
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Next Time (I Want More)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: you wanted jask/ciri so how about,,, jaskier eating young ciri out for the first time? he wants to get his cock in her so bad but she's a virgin and he doesn't want to rush it bcs he adores her so for now he just... eats out until she's screaming herself hoarse & he'd actually be perfectly happy doing this *forever*
> 
> Listen, this super rare pair snuck on me like a ninja and then proceeded to hit me like a freight train. Heed the tags and warnings. If this isn't your thing, then please close this tab and move on. I just want to cross-post it here because I'm actually proud of what I wrote and want to explore more of this rare pair. So. *shrugs*

It starts when Geralt would leave them behind on hunts. The trust the witcher put on Jaskier to look after Ciri, to protect her should anything happen, is both humbling and daunting for the bard. Nevertheless, he takes his responsibilities seriously, especially when it comes to his best friend’s Child Surprise.

They slowly make their way across the Continent for Kaer Morhen. But since they’re taking the back roads to avoid Nilfgaard and the bounty hunters after them, it’s no surprise that it’s taking a horribly long time for them to reach the Wolf Witchers’ keep in the north. It’s only thanks to Jaskier’s blabbering mouth that they don’t get bored on the path, the bard supplying them with endless amounts of entertainment whether through song or poetry or stories.

They’ve been traveling for almost three months, most nights spent sleeping on uneven ground rather than a comfortable bed, until they happen to pass through a small village somewhere in North Temeria. Geralt takes a contract to kill some monster that’s been abducting people and their livestock. He leaves them at the inn just after dusk, which is paid for for the next two nights, with promise to return at dawn at the latest.

Jaskier and Ciri return to their rented room (no use wasting coins at this point) after having dinner at the tavern, Jaskier busking afterwards for an hour. He spends half of what he earned to buy them a bath, eager to soak in the bathtub after sleeping in the woods for a week straight. A quick scrub at the river doesn’t help much in the long run, and it’s the least Jaskier can do since he noticed Ciri getting more uncomfortable in her filthy clothes.

The bath arrives and Jaskier gently coaxes the young girl, barely in her teens, to take a bath first. He dutifully turns around to give her privacy as she strips naked, only turning around when he hears Ciri hiss as she dips her body in the tub. The fire burning low in the hearth gives ample light that the water looks dark enough to conceal her private parts.

“Will you please wash my hair?” Ciri asks, turning wide green eyes on Jaskier as she stares hopefully at him.

Jaskier is helpless at being on the receiving end of a puppy-eyed look, and a part of him thinks that Ciri doesn’t need to stare at him so prettily because he’d do it, regardless.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he says with a doting smile.

So he retrieves his stash of oils from his pack. He chooses lavender before he sprinkles a hefty amount of bath salts on the tub before sitting behind the girl. He gets to work on untangling the knots of her curly white-blonde hair, all the while humming a Cintran tune under his breath. Ciri starts humming along, eyes closed as her body relaxes further into the tub and Jaskier starts massaging her scalp with the oil. A glance up and Jaskier falters slightly in his humming when he sees the small globes of Ciri’s breasts peeking from the surface of the water, her rosy nipples stiff against the chill in the air.

He’s about to look away when he notices something. One of Ciri’s arms is hanging on the edge of the tub while the other is below the water, which is rippling slightly. That’s when he realizes, to his astonishment, that the girl is pleasuring herself. It’s obvious in the way her thin legs are bent and spread wide. Jaskier belatedly notices her shallow breathing, growing tits heaving as she masturbates to Jaskier’s humming and attentive washing of her hair.

Jaskier carries on humming and pretends that he doesn’t hear the girl’s breath hitching. He continues to massage her hair, and in a moment of curiosity (by now, there’s no hiding the fact he’s fucking hard and leaking in his breeches), Jaskier casually trails his oiled fingers from Ciri’s scalp to her temples. He brushes his fingers across her ears and delights in the small gasp that elicits from the girl’s mouth. Emboldened, he slowly trails his hands and the sides of her neck and shoulders, massaging the tension he can feel there. This time, Ciri’s gasp turns into a surprised moan, and Jaskier increases the volume of his humming when he sees the girl’s knees tremble, chest quaking as she comes on her fingers.

Hmm. Very promising.

~

Geralt comes back at dawn, none the wiser at what happened between his Child Surprise and Jaskier the night before.

~

The next time it happens is four days later, when they arrive at the next small village. Just like before, there’s a contract that Geralt gets hired for, and he leaves them after dinner with Roach, with the promise to return at midnight at the earliest.

Jaskier’s coin pouch is heavy after busking again at the tavern, and like before he orders a bath for him and Ciri. He knows it’s a bit excessive, they could do with just the wash basin in their rented room, but Jaskier is eager to hear those pretty sounds again. He knows it’s wrong, preying on his best friend’s Child Surprise, but it’s been so long since Jaskier took anyone to bed. Call him desperate, sure, or call him a sick fuck, but there’s something to be said about having a pre-teen runaway princess bringing herself off to his talented hands and voice.

He knows he feels pride. Also lust. But there’s something more… possessive about it. Almost like he wants to devour everything this girl wants to offer to him, and Jaskier would gladly do so with little to no regrets.

When Ciri strips for her bath, Jaskier didn’t have the chance to turn around to give her privacy. He doesn’t miss the side-eye she gives him, lips twisting into a coy smile as she turns her back on him and gives Jaskier a view of smooth, unblemished skin. His already half-hard cock stiffens almost instantly, the sight of her plump ass making his mouth water. Jaskier bites back a groan when Ciri lifts one leg to get into the tub, catching a glimpse of her hairless cunt before her body submerges into the water.

That night, Jaskier decides to take it a step further. After untangling the knots and washing her hair with the lavender oil, he rests his cheek against Ciri’s, one hand caressing the soft skin of her shoulder and arm while the other reaches forward to trail fingers across the valley between her tits. Ciri’s breathy gasp comes sharp in his ear, and she lifts her head slightly to see Jaskier’s fingers tweak her nipple into hardness. He can feel her eyes on him as he moves to the other nipple, pinching and tweaking it until it pebbles.

“Jas…” Ciri moans, and Jaskier can feel his cock leak precome when she breathes into his ear.

“I’m here, princess,” Jaskier murmurs, voice rough with want as he angles his head to lightly kiss her throat. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you fingering yourself the other night.” He chuckles at Ciri’s embarrassed moan then presses another kiss to her throat. “It’s okay, don’t be embarrassed. I enjoyed it immensely.”

“You did?”

“Oh, yes. You made such the sweetest sounds, sweetheart. I can’t help but want to hear it again.”

This time, Jaskier lets his hand wander down further, past her flat stomach and between her spread thighs. His fingers reach her smooth, hairless cunt, and Jaskier groans when he feels how wet she is, two fingers brushing across the small bud before pressing between her lips. Ciri’s whimpering turns into a moan when Jaskier slips a finger inside her. It’s so fucking tight, and the thought of his cock taking this sweet, virgin hole makes Jaskier want to wreck this girl for anyone else.

But no. Not yet, at least. He’ll ease the girl into it. Baby steps, as they say.

“Tell me how it feels.” Jaskier moves his other arm to start fondling her growing tits, mouth pressing chaste kisses to her shoulders, neck, and throat.

“S- _so good_ ,” Ciri whimpers, hips rolling against Jaskier’s nimble fingers. “Please, Jaskier.”

“What do you want, darling?” Jaskier says, thumb rolling her clit he starts to fuck her tight hole with two fingers.

“I-I want…”

“C’mon, baby. Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“I-I want yo- _ah_!”

Ciri suddenly comes with a cry, but Jaskier doesn’t stop, instead continuing to finger her. He feels her inner walls clamp down, and it’s barely two minutes before he wrings out another orgasm from her. This time, Jaskier comes as well, a wet, dark patch on the front of his breeches.

“Beautiful, so beautiful, Cirilla,” Jaskier coos in her ear as he slowly pulls his fingers out.

He lovingly pats her cunny before he pulls away, much to the girl’s disappointment if her sound of protest is anything to go by. Jaskier chuckles before he leans to kiss the top of her head. He’s about to pull away when Ciri quickly turns her head and darts forward to plant a wet, inexperienced kiss on his mouth.

Jaskier blinks in surprise at the unexpected assault.

“I want your mouth next time,” she says primly. There’s a blush on her cheeks as she looks at him from beneath thick lashes, green eyes wide with hope and arousal.

Jaskier feels his dick twitch in interest because fuck. This is wrong and he should never have indulged her, but Jaskier is oh so weak and they’re both lonely and horny.

And he fucking wants, alright.

Who is he to deny this beautiful girl who has captured Jaskier’s heart from the moment they met?

“Next time,” he agrees with a wolfish smile.

~

‘Next time’ is a week later. Geralt is off on another contract, with promise of returning before midnight since getting rid of the alghouls won’t take too much time. Jaskier orders a bath, with instructions to deliver it to their room after an hour.

With the door locked, Jaskier then turns to Ciri, who’s perched on the end of the bed. He tells her to strip and lay back down on the bed. The young girl does as she’s told, and when she’s stretched out on the bed, rosy pink nipples pebbling, she looks at Jaskier wantonly, her sweet, childish features making the expression so scandalous. Jaskier hungrily drinks in her small figure, hips narrow as she hasn’t reached puberty yet. When his eyes wander back to Ciri’s, the little slut has the audacity to bite her lower lip and spread her legs in invitation, her hairless cunt wet and ripe for the taking.

Jaskier fumbles to unlace his breeches and quickly shucks them off before he falls on his stomach between the girl’s creamy thighs. Too impatient for foreplay, and not to mention they don’t have much time, Jaskier pushes her legs further apart and starts kissing and licking into her folds. Since they haven’t bathed, Ciri’s natural musk is strong, and Jaskier finds himself instantly addicted to the taste of her.

“Oh, that’s- _ah, ah, ah,_ Jask!” Ciri moans, small hands grabbing Jaskier’s head in a tight grip. He moans but doesn’t falter in eating her out.

“You taste so fucking amazing, sweetheart,” Jaskier praises.

Her thighs begin to tremble as Jaskier takes the small bud that is her clit into his mouth, gently sucking it while he brings one hand to start fingering her. Jaskier shifts to hold her hips down with his other arm as he slips a second finger inside her loosening hole, fingerfucking her in earnest now.

Ciri’s first orgasm comes less than a minute later, small chest heaving as Jaskier laps at her juice, moaning at the burst of sweetness in his tongue. However, Jaskier doesn’t stop nor wait for Ciri to come down from her climax.

“You should be proud, my little slut,” Jaskier says in a rough voice as he meets the girl’s glazed expression. “Your pussy is the best I ever had.”

Ciri moans and arches her back. Jaskier nearly goes cross-eyed when he sees her tits bounce a little, so he moves the hand holding her hips down to cup one breast, lightly squeezing it and pinching her nipple. Ciri’s gasp of pain melts into a high-pitched moan when Jaskier strokes her tight channel.

“ _Please_ , Jask, please,” she begs.

“Please what, baby? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

Jaskier’s cock throbs, precome leaking copious amounts as he slowly grinds himself on the bed.

“Want more,” Ciri whimpers. “Please, g-give me _more_.”

_Fuck._

Jaskier gives one last kitten-lick to her swollen clit before he slips his fingers from her channel, only to quickly replace it with his tongue. Ciri cries out when Jaskier starts fucking her with his tongue, twisting and probing into her tight, wet heat. He rubs his fingers on her clit, and he doesn’t stop until Ciri is twitching and coming in his mouth for the second time in less than five minutes.

Ciri moans and begs Jaskier for more, and Jaskier delivers each time. His cock is aching, and a part of him wants to give in and impale his cock in the girl instead. But Jaskier knows it’s too soon, that he’ll be too tight for Ciri to take him. Perhaps, if they keep this up, if Jaskier continues to stretch and prepare her thoroughly, then maybe. Maybe he’ll get to fuck her.

Until then, this has to be enough.

When their bath arrives forty-five minutes later, Ciri is loose-limbed and looks absolutely fucked out, having orgasmed a dozen more times. Jaskier discreetly requests for additional bedcovers, citing that he gets terribly cold at night. He shuts and bolts the door before stripping naked and joining Ciri in the tub.

“Was that to your liking, princess?” he asks her as he combs his fingers through her hair.

Ciri hums and leans back against his hairy chest. Jaskier’s heart melts when she cranes her neck to sweetly smile up at him through thick lashes, her demure expression belying the heat in her emerald eyes.

“I loved it,” she says, face wrinkling when Jaskier kisses her nose. Ciri bites her lower lip and then adds, “But next time…”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Jaskier prods gently when her voice trails off. He’s fondling her breasts, and a broken moan escapes from his mouth when Ciri, his little slut, moves to grasp his hardening cock in her small hand. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

“Next time,” Ciri breathes out shakily, nerves and arousal in her tone.

It takes Jaskier a few moments to focus, but what she says next ends up frying his brain anyway.

“Next time, _I want your cock_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end of this fic, thank you. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you want to read more of this rare pair, you can find my Witcher kink blog on [Tumblr](https://dreamscapefics.tumblr.com). Send prompts or say hi!


End file.
